


Like nobody's watching (Video)

by reylatek



Category: Combat Zone Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, Fanvids, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Touching, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: Sami and Jake have no problem with PDA.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 2





	Like nobody's watching (Video)

(If the video doesn't work, please use [this link.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tt-8A9yZWsY)


End file.
